That Night
by Silvestra
Summary: After Legolas confronts his father, he and Aragorn share an intimate moment...


Author: Silvestra

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas

Summary: Aragorn and Legolas share a moment in Mirkwood...

A/N: I wrote this a long time ago in this book of mine and I suddenly found it a couple of days ago :D Hope you enjoy it... It's my first LotR-slash-fic.

*~*~*~*

"We have to move on," Legolas whispered. Aragorn shook his head.

"No, Legolas. This place gives me chills and scares that I haven't felt before," he said with a slightly shivering voice. Gimli's mouth twisted into a small grin.

"So our fearless ranger is finally afraid of something?" he said with a highly amused voice. Aragorn gave him a glance, but Legolas saw a small smile creep to his face.

"Aragorn, it can not be very foul. Remember – I live there," Legolas said, smiling. Aragorn lifted his gaze towards the great forest before him.

Mirkwood.

One of the darkest and foulest places in Middle-Earth, after Mordor itself. In his heart Aragorn knew that nothing would happen to him whilst Legolas was there, and Gimli. Aragorn himself didn't have his sword, bow or dagger with him – he had been imprisoned in Isengard for two months.

Then Legolas saved him. Aragorn looked at Legolas – his gold-like, flowing hair, slender body and fair, pale face. Legolas was looking at the woods with a sorrow expression and singing quietly.

"O' fair Mirkwood! Once were thee Evergreen yet now only foul creatures stride, bearing the signs of Dark Lord and White Wizard. I will never set foot out of thee after this!" Legolas cried. Then he put his hand on his chest and gave a small bow. He turned his pale blue eyes to Aragorn.

"Let us go, friends," he said quietly and kicked his horse, Arod, gently. He felt Gimli grab his waist tightly and heard him mutter angry Dwarvish words. Legolas smiled to himself.

Not many minutes had passed when the three companions reached the borders of Mirkwood, Eryn Lasgalen by its former name which meant 'Evergreen Forest'. Aragorn stopped his horse, Brego, in front of the Forest and dismounted. Legolas looked at him with a weird look in his eyes.

"Aragorn – what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm not taking Brego in there."

"Aragorn- -" Legolas began.

"No, Legolas. I will let Brego go. He knows the way home," he said and patted Brego's side. Legolas sighed.

"Do as you wish then," he said with a rather frustrated voice, turning his eyes away from Aragorn who was looking at him.

"Fine." Aragorn took some of his things – the few things he had – including his pipe, a piece of _lembas_ and some water from the small bag that was attached to Brego's saddle.

"Go, Brego," Aragorn whispered softly to the horse. Brego neighed, nudged Aragorn gently with his head and galloped away. Legolas sighed again.

"Let us move on," he said tensely.

*~*~*~*

"Be quiet, both of you," Aragorn hissed when they had walked some way into the forest. Legolas had had to leave Arod, as well – the ground had become so rocky and uneven that there was no chance of riding Arod there. Now Legolas and Gimli were chatting and joking joyfully and it made Aragorn nervous.

"Fine then, Strider," Gimli laughed. Aragorn jumped a bit. No-one had called him that since he, Legolas and Gimli left after Merry and Pippin – that was a couple of years ago. But he sighed, looked around cautiously and continued to follow Legolas.

*~*~*~*

They had strode for what seemed like an eternity, when Legolas suddenly stopped. He turned to Aragorn and Gimli.

"Not far from here is the place where I was born," he said. "I wonder if my mother and father still live here," he said with a somewhat bitter voice. Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder.

"We could go and see for ourselves," he said gently. Legolas looked at him with sorrow in his eyes, but he smiled.

"That is fine," he said and pushed Aragorn's hand away. "It's this way," he said and gestured Aragorn and Gimli to follow him.

*~*~*~*

Their walk was long. Here and there Legolas would stop and listen carefully; then go on again.

"This is it," he suddenly said. He stepped out of a thick bunch of trees, Aragorn and Gimli followed – and gasped.

"Welcome to the Woodland Realms," Legolas said with a strangely bitter voice.

*~*~*~*

"Father!" Legolas cried from afar when he saw his father walking by the pond.

King Thranduil lifted his gaze and saw his son. Aragorn expected a happy family meeting, but Thranduil didn't say a word to Legolas. He looked at him once and left immediately. Legolas hung his head in sorrow.

But they continued their walk. Legolas wanted to see his mother, Elynóthrian.

And what a beautiful woman she was; her beauty overcame the one of Galadriel and of – though Aragorn didn't say it out loud – Arwen Undómiel.

"Mother?" Legolas said with a trembling voice. Elynóthrian looked at him with her sky-blue eyes and burst into tears. She embraced her son tightly and whispered "_mae govannen, mela-Legolas_ [A/N: "Welcome, beloved Legolas"]".

*~*~*~*

Later that evening when they had gone to sleep, Aragorn suddenly woke up. He couldn't see Legolas anywhere.

He quickly threw his Elvish cloak on him and left the glimmering gloom room.

Not for long time had he walked when he heard two voices arguing in Elvish.

"Father, look at me, I am your son," said Legolas' voice.

"You have not gained my trust yet," Thranduil said coldly. Aragorn crept closer to see them.

"You shouldn't have come back, Legolas. No-one here wants you to stay." Thranduil's voice was calm, but cold and hard as ice. Aragorn sensed the hatred for Legolas in his voice.

"My mother does," Aragorn heard Legolas mutter.

"Your mother is dead! Elynóthrian is not your mother!" Thranduil yelled. "I am going to rest now. Promise me that tomorrow, when I wake up, you will be gone," Thranduil said and left. Aragorn saw Legolas stare after his father for a moment. Then Legolas sat down, put his face to his hands and started crying quietly. Aragorn rose from his hide.

"Legolas," he said softly. Legolas lifted his eyes and when he saw Aragorn, they filled with rage.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked with a voice nearly as cold as his father's.

"I want to talk with you," Aragorn said quietly.

"Aragorn, there is nothing to talk about," Legolas said with a bitter voice.

"Really? Then what was that with your father?"

"That is my business and I am not going to tell you. And you heard us, so why do you ask?" Legolas asked, his confident voice shaking a bit. Aragorn stepped closer towards him.

"Why is your father not wanting you here?" Aragorn asked softly. Legolas looked right into his eyes and Aragorn flinched – for the first time during those many years of their friendship did Legolas look at him so coldly: like all the kindness, friendliness and caring would have suddenly vanished from him. But Aragorn did not look away. He stared into his eyes until Legolas broke. Legolas' eyes filled up with tears and Aragorn embraced him. Neither of them said a word.

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered. "I want to show you something."

*~*~*~*

Legolas led Aragorn to a beautiful waterfall.

"When I lived in this forest, I always came here to relax and think. Sometimes I sang – and when I did, the animals started to dance in joy and sorrow." He looked at Aragorn.

And suddenly no words were needed. Legolas leaned towards Aragorn and carefully pushed his lips against Aragorn's. Aragorn answered the kiss gently and touched Legolas' neck.

"Aragorn- -" Legolas breathed.

"Be quiet, Legolas," Aragorn whispered. And Legolas was.

Aragorn pulled Legolas close to him, caressing his back gently and giving small kisses on Legolas' face and neck. Legolas moaned as Aragorn gave him a deep, loving kiss, his tongue exploring the sweet taste of Legolas' mouth.

Legolas lay still as Aragorn's hands wandered under his silk robes, touching every bit of the Elf's soft and smooth skin. Carefully he unbuttoned the silvery tunica and slid it off Legolas.

"Do you like this?" he asked quietly, placing a kiss on Legolas' pointy ear.

"Yes – yes, Aragorn... _Gerich meleth nin,_ Aragorn – don't stop," he gasped. Aragorn stopped, startled.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'Don't Stop'," Legolas said through gritted teeth, but grinning a bit. "You are not obeying." He got up and kissed Aragorn so roughly that they both were surprised by it.

"Legolas," Aragorn gasped. But he was silenced by a sweet, lingering kiss.

*~*~*~*

Next morning they woke up, naked, half-covered by Legolas' robe. Aragorn pressed a small kiss on Legolas' forehead.

"Morning," he said to the Elf, who opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, Elessar," Legolas said and kissed him hungrily, but gently. Aragorn nuzzled even closer to him, sighing deeply.

"Aragorn?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

*~*~*~*

Ugh. There it was. Not one of my best fics, but it had to be done :P tell me what you think.


End file.
